Mil razones para amarte
by Stacy Adler
Summary: [Remake] UA: Akane es una estudiante de terapias alternativas en la Universidad de Yamanashi. Había decidido no enamorarse nunca hasta que se topó con Ranma, un luchador de combate libre que cursa una especialización en hierbas medicinales. Ambos con un pasado difícil a cuestas, no serán capaces de eludir la ley de atracción que los unirá como si de imanes se tratara. [Ex Mire2006]


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi. De hecho, me encantaría que fueran míos, porque así haría unas cuantas escenas lemmon entre Ranma y Akane x'D jajajaja, ok no :P**

**N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidos! :) he comenzado una nueva versión de "Mil razones para amar", creo que era una historia con potencial que desperdicié por falta de experiencia, así que he cambiado y mejorado muchas cosas del argumento. Ojalá les guste :) una explicación más completa vendrá al final del capítulo.**

**Esta historia está en especial dedicada a mi queridísima amiga Marisol Cosme, que con su permanente apoyo me dio ánimos para realizar todas mis locuras :P ¡te quiero mucho!**

**Chapter 1**

_Había sido un día muy lluvioso. Lo recuerdo bien, porque las pozas de agua no me dejaban caminar con tranquilidad. Metía los zapatos en cada hoyo que me topaba. Por suerte, Xian-Pu fue más previsora que yo, y no olvidó llevar un paraguas. _

– _¿Vamos, Akane? – Me dijo con esa gran sonrisa suya, capaz de hacerme olvidar mis problemas._

– _Estoy lista – le sonreí de vuelta._

_Salimos de la universidad compartiendo el paraguas. Así no tendríamos problemas para tomar el autobús. _

_Yo iba muy distraída. Pensaba en si debía encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, algo que me ayudara a pagarle parte de las cuentas a mi amiga. Pero en ese instante, algo me llamó la atención. _

_No me di cuenta que había dejado de caminar, hasta que sentí la lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza. _

_Torcí un poco el gesto. ¿Quién era él?_

_Más allá, un joven de mirada lacónica parecía observar el horizonte como si tuviera algo interesante. Apreté los ojos, tratando de enfocar mejor la vista a través de la espesa lluvia. _

_No tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que este joven en realidad tenía la vista perdida. _

_¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo?_

_¿Qué tenía su rostro, su postura, que me obligaba a quedarme quieta, vigilándolo?_

_Se veía triste. _

_Más que triste, parecía destrozado. _

_Sus ropas chinas empapadas, su trenza perfecta aún con la adversa condición climática, sus ojos azul grisáceo… _

_Tragué saliva. Nunca lo había visto, y a pesar de eso la empatía me embargó por completo. Quise saber quién era, para al menos hacerle compañía. ¿Por qué?_

– _¿Qué te pasa, Akane? – Xian-Pu retrocedió para cubrirme de nuevo. _

_Siguió la dirección de mi mirada. _

– _¿Le conoces? – Preguntó, completamente extrañada. Ella sabía todo de mí incluyendo mis conocidos, lógico era que no entendiera mi actitud. _

– _No. – Mi amiga abrió mucho los ojos, estudiando mi reacción. – Se ve tan solo… – añadí luego de una pausa._

– _Bueno, tal vez sea porque quiere estar solo – me tomó del brazo – vámonos. _

_Dejé de mirarlo en el instante que sus ojos parecieron encontrar los míos. Tal vez me equivoqué. La lluvia es traicionera, sobre todo en Yamanashi._

.

.

.

– Akane… – dijo Xian-Pu, mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo – ¿no será que eres lesbiana y no te has dado cuenta aún?

La aludida escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca.

– ¡No, estúpida! – Gritó mientras limpiaba rápidamente con una servilleta.

– ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?, es una posibilidad. Te puedo presentar unas amigas de Mako-chan si quieres… podrías intentarlo, a ver qué pasa.

– Maldita sea, Xian-Pu. No me avergonzaría si así fuera, pero estás equivocada.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¡Por favor! – Movió las manos, a modo de zanjar el tema – ¿sabes?, me he cansado de que conversemos de esto a cada rato. O de tus noches de sexo ardiente, que en verdad no me interesan. Recuérdame, ¿por qué eres mi mejor amiga?

– Porque soy la única que te ha acompañado incondicionalmente… y porque soy hermosa ¿no? – rió, divertida.

– Ok, ok, eso te lo concedo – respondió mientras llevaba una mano a su frente, declarándose vencida.

Akane Tendo era una chica muy atractiva. Atlética, lindas curvas, cabello de color castaño oscuro y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos color miel eran un libro abierto, cosa que a ella no le gustaba pues cualquiera que la conociera bien podía fácilmente saber lo que pensaba… que por suerte, sólo eran unas cuantas personas. Tenía un carácter explosivo que daba miedo, por eso tomó clases de control de la ira por un año y logró manejarla bastante bien, aunque a veces salía a relucir y se transformaba en un ogro destructor. Pero bastaba una palabra amable de Xian-Pu o un mimo de su hermana mayor Kasumi para apaciguarla. En general, Akane iba tranquila por la vida, preocupada de sus estudios y eludiendo grácilmente a los hombres que la rondaban. A veces perdiendo la poca paciencia desarrollada y lanzándolos de un golpe en dirección al cielo, pero eso era poco común. Había, sin embargo, alguien que habitualmente lograba sacarla de sus casillas: Tatewaki Kuno, profesor del ramo _"Historia de la medicina china"_. Tan grande como su ego lo era su perversión, y estaba obsesionado con Akane desde el primer año que la vio entrar a clases, con su antiguo cabello hasta la cintura, maquillaje suave y mirada inocente. La seguía por los pasillos dedicándole versos chabacanos y cartas de amor ridículas, apareciéndose sorpresivamente en el casino de la universidad mientras almorzaba, o sorprendiéndola con enormes ramos de flores color rojo sangre, que según él representaban el dolor de su corazón por ser constantemente ignorado. Akane vivía quejándose en RRHH por esas actitudes, pero jamás recibió respuesta.

La universidad hacía oídos sordos a los comentarios sobre el profesor Kuno pues era un experto en su área y tenía muy buena reputación como pedagogo, por esto la chica desistió de sus reclamos y recurrió a sus métodos favoritos: mandarlo a volar de una patada, abofetearlo o golpearlo en los testículos cuando la cosa se ponía insoportable. De ahí en más, todo iba bien para ella.

– ¿Has sabido algo de Mousse? – Dijo Akane luego de una pausa.

– No me preguntes por él… – cerró los ojos, apoyando la cara en una de sus manos.

Xian-Pu Feng, por su lado, era una chica de origen chino que llegó a Japón cuando tenía unos diez años. Conoció a Akane en la escuela y desde ese momento fueron inseparables, incluso a pesar de las discusiones que sostenían a menudo por sus diferentes formas de pensar. Xian-Pu se caracterizaba por tener un cabello muy largo y bien cuidado, ojos color lila que enloquecía a los más indiferentes, busto prominente que Akane envidiaba un poco, cintura pequeña y curvas altamente pronunciadas. Trabajaba como mesera en restaurantes caros y con eso se pagaba sus estudios de Cocina Internacional. El gran amor de su vida era Mousse, un joven perteneciente a la aristocracia china. Mantuvieron un romance tortuoso y se separaron un par de veces, la primera porque él la engañó, y la segunda porque él sentía que Xian-Pu no estaba a su altura. Al menos eso le dijo, lo cual la dejó destrozada por meses. Luego, se _recuperó_ y comenzó su nueva manía de tener sexo con cuanto hombre adinerado encontraba. Akane no aprobaba esa conducta, pero no podía hacerla entrar en razón, por mucho que se esforzara.

– Quizás… deberías… – comenzó a decir con gran suavidad.

– Akane, gracias, pero mejor no hablamos de Mousse – cortó el tema bruscamente.

– Entonces no me molestes más con tus teorías sobre mí, _querida_.

– Es que lo tuyo no tiene explicación, _querida._ Has rechazado a cada hombre que se te ha declarado, lindo o feo, alto o bajo, obeso o delgado… ¡a todos!, y ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo haces.

– Ya te lo dije, Xian-Pu. No quiero nada con ellos. – Jugaba con la pajilla en el vaso, un gesto nervioso que su amiga no pasó por alto.

– Esa no es una explicación razonable. ¿Qué pasa con Hibiki-kun? A él le hablas como si nada.

– Eso es porque es un buen chico, y jamás se me ha acercado con intenciones románticas – sentenció. No quería críticas a su amigo.

– Oh, Akane, estás tan ciega… – murmuró, rodando la mirada hacia el cielo – deberías considerar mi teoría. A lo mejor sí eres lesbiana. O asexual, eso podría ser ¿no?

– ¡Ya deja de especular conmigo! – Espetó, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada asesina – no soy un caso clínico. Simplemente, no quiero relaciones amorosas con hombres. Ni con mujeres, gracias por recordármelo.

– Lo de Tofu te marcó realmente, ¿verdad? – Akane hizo una mueca dolorosa – ya sé que no quieres hablar de eso, ni de nada que se le relacione, pero alguna vez tienes que superarlo.

– No va así la cosa. Y no es que no lo haya superado, Xian-Pu. Me dolió, es todo. – Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño – pero mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó.

– Ay, Akane… – suspiró – el ser humano no fue hecho para estar solo.

– Bueno, ¿qué me dices?, tú sí que no sabes lo que es la soledad. Desde que… – pero se detuvo, viendo la expresión desamparada en los ojos lila de su acompañante. Dio un sorbo rápido y se acomodó los cortos cabellos – bueno, desde que _él_ te dijo _eso_, has entrado en un caos emocional. Eres un desastre, amiga. Perdóname que te lo diga así.

– Por dios – suspiró – no es la primera vez que me dices eso. Te lo he explicado varias veces, la cosa es bien simple: el sexo es _sexo_, y el amor es _amor_. Yo tengo _sexo_. Punto.

– ¿Qué esperas que te diga? – Se encogió ligeramente de hombros – no puedo verlo como tú.

– Cuando pierdas tu virginidad me comprenderás.

Akane se ruborizó. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que su próxima clase estaba por comenzar. Se levantó de la silla, echándose el bolso a la espalda con un gesto dramático que quitó tensión al ambiente. Xian-Pu rió.

– ¿Tienes trabajo hasta tarde? – Preguntó la de cabellos cortos.

– Lo dudo. Hoy no va tanta gente.

– Entonces, nos vemos. Tú haces la cena.

– Por supuesto, la última vez que cocinaste casi no salgo del hospital.

– ¡Muérete! – Rió, largándose del lugar.

Akane corrió por las escaleras, buscando la sala que le correspondía. Estaba cursando el último año de Terapias Alternativas, y había elegido precisamente esa carrera pues le atraía complementar sus conocimientos de karate con el tratamiento de heridas y lesiones. Desde que el dojo de su familia había quebrado por falta de alumnos, decidió que encontraría la forma de levantar el negocio innovando y enseñando nuevas cosas. Y buscando nuevos horizontes, se mudó al distrito de Yamanashi con Xian-Pu a un departamento que la abuela de ésta pagaba. Era una señora pequeña y distinguida, con cierto aire místico que la rodeaba a modo de aura protector. Akane la apreciaba sinceramente, porque se preocupaba mucho por su nieta. El señor Feng apenas se veía y viajaba constantemente, por lo cual Xian-Pu contaba con muy poco apoyo. A veces, la menor de los Tendo pensaba que su amiga estaba un poco sola, tal vez tanto como ella, y era un alivio que pudieran apoyarse la una a la otra.

Pensaba en eso, cuando un hermoso ramo de flores rojas como la sangre apareció frente a sus manos. Cerró los ojos con exasperación, sabiendo de qué se trataba aún antes de escuchar una sola palabra.

_Maldición, aquí vamos de nuevo…_

– Mi adorada _Tendo Akane-kun_ – Tatewaki Kuno extendió los brazos hacia ella, haciendo que se tensara por completo – permite a este grandioso hombre depositar en tus hermosos y blancos brazos este detalle que representa el color de mi corazón, de mi inmenso amor por ti.

– _¡Socorro!_ – Gritó la pobre chica en su interior, apretando los puños. – Kuno-sensei, muchas gracias… – comenzó a deslizarse hacia un costado – tengo que ir a clases…

– ¡No seas tímida, corazón! – Exclamó el profesor, con la pasión a flor de piel – sé que tienes miedo de iniciar una relación conmigo, el impecable docente de la Universidad de Yamanashi. Pero no temas… seré gentil con tus deseos más íntimos. – Alargó una mano, y tocó con el dorso la suave mejilla de Akane. Ésta contuvo un gemido desesperado y se estremeció, preparándose para apartarlo a la fuerza.

– Déjeme pasar – gruñó, con voz aterradora.

– ¡No hay necesidad de seguir fingiendo! – Exclamó, lanzándose en un abrazo kamikaze.

Ésa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Tatewaki Kuno ni siquiera pudo llegar a cogerla. Akane alzó una rodilla y le golpeó los testículos con ella, para luego girarse rápidamente y estampar la planta de su zapato en toda la quijada del profesor, mandándolo a volar con un grito lujurioso que sorprendió a los presentes. Las chicas aplaudían, los chicos temblaban, y la mochila de Akane se había abierto con el movimiento, lo que provocó que todos sus libros saltaran y se esparcieran por el suelo. Pero ésta, demasiado furiosa aún como para detenerse a pensar, no se dio cuenta hasta que había dado ya unos cuantos pasos hacia delante. Sintió que su espalda estaba liviana y claro: vio lo ocurrido.

Soltó un largo y exagerado suspiro antes de girarse nuevamente. Dobló las rodillas y comenzó a reunir sus libros y apuntes, cuando una mano claramente masculina empezó a ayudarla. Akane frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada, molesta por la intrusión en sus pertenencias.

Y se quedó completamente confusa.

Porque el joven que tenía frente a sí le recordaba a algo… algo que no lograba definir. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

– Aquí tienes tus cosas – murmuró él, entregándole lo que había recogido.

Ella le miró de nuevo, mientras despegaba las rodillas del suelo ayudada por su amable desconocido. Tenía un rostro agradable, de lindas facciones y expresión curiosa. Sus manos se sentían firmes, ásperas, pero cuidadosas al contacto. Akane pestañeó, confundida porque no podía dejar de sostenerle la mirada. ¿Qué había en ese joven que le llamaba tanto la atención?

Y luego de un segundo, con la fuerza de un relámpago, lo vio. El joven con ropas chinas y trenza perfecta bajo la lluvia. Solo, mojado, triste. Era él.

¿Qué le habría pasado en esa ocasión, para tener tal cantidad de dolor en su mirada?

Akane movió ligeramente la cabeza, nuevamente extrañada por su comportamiento. ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención ese desconocido?

Había algo en él. En su postura, en su media sonrisa, en su recuerdo del hombre vulnerable y empapado que la empujaba a sentir empatía. En algún nivel, lo supo.

Estaba tan jodido como ella.

Simplemente, era eso.

– ¿Estás bien? – Inquirió de pronto el joven.

– Sí – asintió Akane, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Y como tenía las sensaciones a flor de piel, desplegó una linda sonrisa que hizo brillar su rostro – gracias por ayudarme.

Los ojos de su interlocutor brillaron por un segundo. Luego, pestañeó varias veces, como si la sonrisa que recibió hubiera sido un gesto que jamás habría esperado. Frunció el ceño. Akane percibió su extraña confusión.

A su alrededor, los alumnos murmuraban, tan sorprendidos como él.

– Ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos – en realidad, la chica no sabía por qué le dijo eso. Tal vez no volverían a toparse jamás.

Giró sobre su eje, y salió corriendo. El joven desconocido se rascó la cabeza, y luego de un momento sonrió.

.

.

.

Ryoga Hibiki suspiraba a distancia. Cada vez que se topaba en alguna clase con Akane Tendo, era como estar en el cielo. Por lo general nunca prestaba atención al profesor, y terminaba pidiendo prestados cuadernos y libros para poder aprobar los ramos.

Esa tarde no fue la excepción. Durante la clase de _anatomía diferenciada_, la figura curvilínea y sedosa de la chica llenaba su mirada, haciéndole entrar en su pequeño mundo privado, donde ambos estaban enamorados, se casaban, tenían hijos, y envejecían juntos.

La realidad era que Ryoga jamás pudo conseguir el valor de declararse. Primero, por su timidez. Segundo, por lo que se comentaba de ella. No estaba emocionalmente preparado para un rechazo de aquella diosa, y probablemente terminaría internado en el siquiátrico si ella pronunciaba una negativa a su amor enfermizo.

– ¡Hola, Ryoga-kun!

El aludido salió bruscamente de su burbuja, para entrar en un sueño aún mejor. Akane, la verdadera Akane, le estaba saludando con ese tono amable que siempre ocupaba con él. _Es tan dulce…_

– ¡Hola, Akane-san! – Exclamó, sonrojándose furiosamente.

– ¿Has estado enfermo?, no te he visto en un buen tiempo. – Tomó asiento frente a él, observándolo con sus hermosos ojos de miel.

– No, es… yo… – no sabía cómo explicarlo. Jamás había sido capaz de contarle a Akane sus terribles problemas de orientación, los cuales hacían que se perdiera cada dos por tres, y era una suerte si conseguía llegar a casa cuando finalizaba el día; ni se diga de su trabajo.

– Pero estás bien, ¿no? – Inquirió la chica, interrumpiendo su dilema.

Ryoga asintió en silencio, con el rojo furioso cubriendo la piel de su rostro. Akane acentuó su sonrisa y le dio un toque rápido en el hombro, para luego levantarse y colocar la silla en su lugar. Tomó asiento en una mesa un poco más lejos, bajo la atenta mirada del joven Hibiki, que no perdía detalle de sus gestos.

_Ah, todo sería tan perfecto si pudiera confesarte lo que siento… pero lo más seguro es que me rechaces, ¿verdad?_

Maldita fuera su timidez. A lo mejor el idiota de su mejor amigo podría ayudarle.

_No… lo más probable es que se burlaría de mí. _

Ryoga entró en tal estado de desesperación, que se agarró la cabeza a dos manos y se sacudió el pelo bruscamente. Todo era más fácil en su mundo de ensueños.

_Jodida realidad._

.

.

.

Algunas semanas después del último incidente con el profesor Tatewaki Kuno, Akane parecía haber olvidado el asunto. Todo en su vida proseguía como siempre: con calma, y relativamente normal. A excepción de las dos declaraciones que había recibido de jóvenes cursando el primer año, todo iba bien. Era agradable que el número de situaciones románticas por las que se veía obligada a pasar hubieran disminuido tanto con el tiempo; a veces le daba un poco de lástima rechazarlos. Para más de alguno, ella fue su primera ilusión.

Pero al final del día nada de eso importaba. Todo debía seguir su curso, tal como lo había planeado.

Solía pasar tiempo en la biblioteca con su amiga, pues era un lugar tranquilo para estudiar y relajarse luego de las clases.

Un día, Xian-Pu revisaba los últimos cotilleos del periódico universitario, cuando sus dedos se posaron en una foto particular. Akane la vio fruncir el ceño, acercando el trozo de papel a su vista.

– ¿Ahora necesitas lentes? – Se burló.

– Tonta. Mira esto – le entregó el periódico, señalando con el dedo lo que le interesaba.

"_Ranma Saotome vuelve a ganar el primer lugar en el campeonato nacional de combate estilo libre. El representante de la Universidad de Yamanashi aseguró que el nivel de la competencia no estaba a su altura, y esperaba que el próximo año fuera más difícil ganar."_

Akane alzó la mirada, mostrando su confusión.

– ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?

– Mira la foto, mujer – la apremió.

Estaba un poco borrosa, pero la de cabellos cortos hizo caso. Se veía a dos jóvenes combatiendo, y uno de ellos parecía más fuerte… llevaba ropas chinas… y la trenza…

– ¡Es él! – Exclamó, volviendo a revisar la imagen ahora con mayor detenimiento.

– ¿Lo ves? – dijo Xian-Pu, con una nota de suficiencia en su voz.

– ¿Un peleador de _todo vale_…? Ahora comprendo muchas cosas – murmuró para sí.

– ¿Qué cosas?

– Por ejemplo, las ropas chinas. Al ser un luchador, debe haber entrenado mucho tiempo en tu país. Tiene sentido, ¿no?

– Claro que sí, lo que me sorprende es por qué te importa tanto.

Akane hizo una mueca.

– Nada de eso, Xian-Pu. Es sólo que, bueno… su rostro… se me quedó grabado. – Alzó las cejas, mientras tenía la vista fija en la mesa – tú lo viste esa tarde. Parecía destrozado.

– Hemos visto chicas y chicos así cuando me pasas a buscar a mi trabajo. Todos ebrios, claro. ¿Qué diferencia hay con este joven?

–Él no estaba ebrio – puso los ojos en blanco.

– Ni siquiera lo conoces.

– ¡Me da igual! – Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos – te dije que se me quedó grabado su rostro, no que me importara… ¡joder! – Masculló entre dientes, intentando no alzar la voz demasiado, o no tardaría en aparecer alguien que las reprendiera por hacer ruido en la biblioteca.

– Hey – Xian-Pu pestañeó rápidamente – no te pongas así. ¿Qué tendría de malo si te gustara?

– Nada. Pero no me gusta.

– Ridícula – sentenció, con una enorme sonrisa que aligeró el ambiente entre ellas.

– Idiota – le sacó la lengua.

Akane volvió a mirar con curiosidad el reportaje del diario universitario. No había mucho más que saber, por lo visto Ranma Saotome era muy conocido en el ambiente del todo vale, y representaba a Japón con bastante regularidad. No le extrañaría que fuera el gobierno quien le pagara los estudios.

Miró la hora de pronto; debía apresurarse en salir de la biblioteca o se perdería la siguiente clase. Alzó un brazo, despidiéndose de su amiga con un aire alegre que ella no pasó por alto, y corrió hacia el salón que le tocaba.

Trotó velozmente por los pasillos que unían las diferentes facultades, mirando hacia todos lados con recelo. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que el profesor Kuno la acosó por última vez, y esa nunca era buena señal. Significaba que preparaba un contraataque; por lo general consistía en un coro de niños cantores, y una lluvia de pétalos rojos cayendo desde el cielo. Akane se preguntaba si esa terrible obsesión venía de familia; se rumoreaba que la hermana del profesor Kuno era una loca desquiciada, obsesionada con las rosas negras y la gimnasia rítmica. Y ni que decir del padre de ambos; un director de colegio con raras tendencias militares y empeñado en hacer que todos los alumnos llevaran el cabello a la usanza del Japón antiguo. _¡Qué alivio no haberme topado con esos lunáticos!_

Abrió de golpe la puerta del salón, respirando aliviada por haber llegado a tiempo. Entró y tomó asiento en su lugar favorito, que no había sido ocupado.

La clase dio comienzo poco después.

– Hoy tendremos un ejercicio especial para relajar y preparar los músculos de nuestros futuros pacientes. Unos alumnos de otro curso nos ayudarán – dijo la profesora Hinako, abriendo la puerta – por favor, pasen.

Varios hombres jóvenes entraron en fila a la sala. Akane se encontraba completamente distraída, aún preparando sus instrumentos para el ejercicio que les dieron, así que no se dio cuenta quién sería su compañero de práctica hasta que levantó la mirada.

Y se encontró con _él_.

– ¡Ranma Saotome! – Exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Akane Tendo! – Replicó, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Ella torció el gesto.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Musitó, ahora completamente confundida.

– No existe hombre en este lugar que no te conozca. Eres la chica que ha rechazado a todo el mundo y tiene loco a Kuno Sensei. ¿Quién más, sino tú? – Dijo con expresión burlona.

Akane se molestó visiblemente. Frunció el ceño y miró al lado contrario.

– Ese tipo es un imbécil – escupió – la única razón por la que no lo despiden es que nadie tiene tantos conocimientos como él. Pero, ¿de qué sirve si no puede refrenar su libido?

– ¡Ja! – Ranma soltó una carcajada corta – ¡esa está buena!, nadie lo había descrito tan bien como tú.

La profesora comenzó a dar instrucciones, por lo cual ambos guardaron silencio, tomando apuntes de lo que tendrían que hacer.

Akane comenzó a frotar sus manos una contra la otra; el objetivo era traspasar la mayor cantidad de su energía hacia Ranma, y que él pudiera evaluar si era capaz de sentirla.

– Muy bien – dijo él, concentrado en el calor que recibía su brazo izquierdo – lo estoy sintiendo.

– ¡Genial! – Anotó unos cuantos apuntes.

– Dime, Akane – la aludida dio un respingo, sorprendida por la ausencia de honorífico – ¿alguna vez le has contado a alguien por qué rechazas a todo el mundo?

– No. – Respondió, cortante.

El joven asintió despacio, con la mirada llena de dudas._ ¿Por qué? Acaso…_

– Ranma…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Acaso se comenta mucho entre ustedes…?

– "_El mito de Akane Tendo"_ – señaló de inmediato – así le llaman. Todos los estudiantes del campus saben sobre eso. Estoy seguro que más de alguno se te declaró sólo para saber si era cierto.

– Montón de imbéciles… – gruñó por lo bajo.

– ¡Hey! No deberías meternos a todos al mismo saco.

– Están todos cortados por la misma tijera. – Comentó, ácidamente.

– ¿No te cansas de estar siempre enojada con mi género?

– No estoy _siempre_ enojada, sólo cuando me hacen enfadar – la ceja derecha le tembló.

– ¿Yo te hago enfadar? –Inquirió, con una sonrisa torcida.

– En este preciso instante, pues sí – su tic en la ceja iba en aumento.

– Has venido repitiendo todo lo que he dicho – se mofó.

Akane perdió los nervios, dislocándole a Ranma la muñeca sin darse cuenta.

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?! – Exclamó, mirando su mano con horror.

– ¡Perdón, perdón! – se excusaba la chica, mientras volvía la extremidad a su lugar. Hizo un par de movimientos y listo, ya había pasado lo peor.

– ¿Cómo es que alguien tan torpe está cursando último año? – Rugió, sobándose la muñeca.

– Oye… no te pases – le advirtió Akane, con una mueca siniestra – la próxima vez no será sin querer.

– ¡Casi me sacaste la mano! ¿No sabes que yo dependo de ellas para combatir?

– ¡Ya lo sé, y ya me disculpé!, deja de quejarte como si fueras una niñita.

– Torpe – le espetó en la cara.

– Marica – respondió, jalándole la trenza.

– ¡Hinako Sen…! – alcanzó a pronunciar, porque Akane se arrojó con todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de Ranma para acallarlo, haciéndole una discreta llave.

– ¡Tendo-san! – Llamó la profesora – ¿está todo bien por allá?

– ¡Sí, Hinako Sensei! – Intentó no sonar agitada. Acercó su boca al oído de Ranma, dispuesta a negociar – por favor, no digas nada, mis notas son buenas y… – murmuró.

– Primero quítate, pesas demasiado – se quejó. Akane lo miró, incrédula y luego furiosa. Se movió, sin embargo – me callaré, pero a cambio me invitarás a cenar uno de estos días. ¿Qué tal?

La chica se quedó de una pieza, sin saber qué contestar. Estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza al comentario sobre su peso.

– ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? – Dijo por fin, con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

– Aún me duele la muñeca, todavía puedo delatarte… – canturreó.

– ¡Ya, ya!, estamos – aceptó, vencida – pero algo te tiene que quedar claro. Yo no peso _demasiado_.

– Lo sé – respondió.

Y Akane no supo si había sido una broma o le había hablado en serio.

El resto de la clase pasó sin contratiempos. La profesora Hinako evaluó muy bien el trabajo de Akane, por lo cual los calificó positivamente. La chica estaba muy feliz, y de pronto se dio cuenta que Ranma la observaba.

– Gracias – dijo tendiéndole la mano. Era sincera.

– Que no se te olvide mi cena – replicó – nos encontraremos de nuevo en la próxima clase, e iremos.

– Claro – empezaba a enfurecerse de nuevo.

Todos estaban abandonando la sala, y Akane se fijó nuevamente en los ojos azul grisáceo de Ranma. El color le recordaba a un día de tormenta. Parecían animados, e incluso alegres, pero sin duda había algo más allá de su expresión. Se mordió el labio para distraerse, ¿por qué de nuevo le importaba?

El joven de la trenza chasqueó los dedos justo en frente de su rostro, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

– No te quedes dormida. Hay que desocupar el salón.

Lo vio tomar la chaqueta y colocársela desinteresadamente sobre un hombro. Luego, le hizo un gesto de despedida con una mano, y salió por la enorme puerta de madera.

Su última imagen la hizo estremecerse. De espaldas, parecía terriblemente solo.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todas y todos! :) primero que todo, les agradezco por pasarse a leer ^^**

***NOTA: le cambié el color de ojos a Ranma a petición de una lectora. Según el manga son oscuros, para mí como el chocolate, pero los dejaré azul grisáceo para darles en el gusto x'D**

**Quisiera contarles por qué decidí hacer una nueva versión de esta historia. **

**Yo no suelo reescribir mis fics. De hecho, lo más probable es que este sea el primero y el último, simplemente porque me gusta ver cómo he ido evolucionando en mi forma de escribir. Pero con esta historia, tengo sentimientos encontrados. Siento que tenía mucho potencial, pero la escribí cuando no tenía mucha experiencia. El resultado: pudo ser mejor. **

**Y no quise perderla, así que le di una segunda oportunidad. He modificado y mejorado el arco argumental, cambiando y agregando cosas, además de que completaré mucho mejor la historia que la primera vez. Ahora, todo quedará mejor explicado. **

**Creo que este proyecto me tiene muy entusiasmada :)**

**Adelanto que las actualizaciones serán regulares, esto debido a mi trabajo, mi labor como beta reader (la cual amo), y mis otras historias de Resident Evil. **

**Sin más, me despido, inmensamente agradecida por su apoyo. Espero que esta nueva versión sea de su agrado, y la disfruten tanto como yo.**

**¡Un abrazo!, nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**


End file.
